


The Legend of Multiple Links

by Headcanons_And_Hijinx



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Craphole’s monologue from Trail To Oregon, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Time is having a heart attack every time they find out something new about wild, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild is a feral gremlin and I love him for it, hopefully I’ll get better at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanons_And_Hijinx/pseuds/Headcanons_And_Hijinx
Summary: My Legend of Zelda headcanons and one-shots.Chapter 1 - Chaotic Wild favourite fighting move (headcanon)Chapter 2 - Why Wild isn’t allowed to explore new Hyrules on his own (one-shot)
Kudos: 51





	1. Where did you learn that?!

I know our boy is already pretty chaotic but I like to imagine that before the Calamity and his death that he would stick to rules mainly because of his training. 

But since he came back from the shrine? 

That boy will not stick to the rules again, unless they are life threateningly serious. 

Cause I love to imagine Wild as using any advantage he can get in a fight, even if its seen as ‘cheating’. Anything they were taught was dishonourable in the army, Wild does it and doesn’t give a shit. He will bite, pull hair, throw sand/dirt in their eyes, and if you give him the opportunity, he will kick you in the crotch as hard as he can. 

I also love the idea of the other Links seeing him do this and being like “What the fuck, Wild?”.  
Like Wild gets into a fight with this huge Yiga Clan member and tells the others not to interfere because it will be fine and it will be over quickly. Not one of them expects for Wild to dodge a hit and just straight up kick the dude in the crotch. Before just walking back and saying “okay, we can go now.” Leaving this huge man on the floor as he covers his crotch with his hands, as they all stare in either amusement or vague horror. 

Wind is like, “Why did you guys never tell me that that is an option and we can do that?”. And at some point, during another fight... 

Time: “Wild no!”

Wild (and Wind cheering him on): “Wild yes!”


	2. What do you have? A rock! NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Wild isn’t allowed to explore new Hyrule’s on his own anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bit of a starkid fan and I was rewatching ‘Trail To Oregon’ and watching the scene with Craphole’s monologue, then this popped into my head so I have to write it!

***

Everyone was sitting at the campfire. It was late and they’d finally set up camp and Wind had suggested a game of two truths, one lie. The game had been going fine until it was Wild’s turn. 

Now? Now, everyone was looking at Wild with varying degrees of horror or confusion. However, in Wind’s case, he was looking at Wild in awe like, he had just seen Wild defeat an army of monsters singlehandedly. 

“What do you mean the worst thing you’ve ever eaten wasn’t Sky’s cooking? (“Hey!”, “Sorry Sky, but it’s true.” “I know, but hey!”) What could you have possibly eaten that was worse?” Legend inquired. 

“Well, when I woke up from the Ressurection Shrine, I basically knew nothing. I was experiencing a lot of things for the first time again, and I had to figure them out through trail and error.” Wild explained before reluctantly adding, “and putting them in my mouth.” 

“Oh goddess, give me strength. What have you eaten?” Sky asked as he lent against the tree behind him. 

“I’ve literally eaten everything that I've come across.” Wild admitted as he thought back to the first few days after he had left the Resurrection Shrine. “I kinda made up a system for it too.” 

“You made a system for eating things.” Warriors asked in a mix of horror and curiosity.

“Yeah.” Wild said bluntly, with a shrug.

“Well, wha-“ Time was cut off.

“HOW DID IT GO?” Wind yelled as he moved to sit closer to Wild. 

“Wind, no! Don’t encourage him.” Twilight groaned, although he knew it was futile. Wind was determined.

“Wind, yes!” Wind shot back. 

“Go on!” Four said as he propped his head up in his hands.

“Okay. When I interact with a new object, I’m gonna look at it for a little bit, I'm gonna reach out and poke it, see if it moves around, pick it up, wiggle it back and forth...” Wild mimed with his hands as he talked.

“And then that thing goes all the way in my mouth.” He flattened his hand out and brought it to the side of his head, miming something going into his mouth. “And if it doesn't try to get out of mouth, it's going down the hatch. If you ask me, it's a pretty good way to do things. One day I put a scorpion in my mouth, that guy jumped right out. I mean, he knew the rules, he played the game... I respect him for that.” He finished as he looked around and sheepishly, scratched the back of his head. 

The camp descended into chaos. Wind, Hyrule, Four and Warriors were laughing their heads off and clutching their stomachs. Time and Twilight were looking at each other in states of exasperation from across the campfire. Sky, Legend and Wild were all looking around, chuckling at all of the other’s reactions, although they burst out laughing at Time’s ‘tired dad’ face. Then Warriors threw his head back as he laughed, forgetting the tree he was leaning against and smacking his head into it, causing Time and Twilight to join in the laughter as well.

“What did your Zelda think of this? Wait, does she even know?” Hyrule asked from his seat beside Legend once the laughter calmed down.

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean for her to. I did it by accident in front of her, because I was so used to doing it and it became a really regular thing that I didn’t think twice about shoving a rock in my mouth.” 

“It’s official. No one is to leave Wild alone when we travel to another Hyrule.” Time ordered as he thought of the future heart attacks that were just waiting to happen. 

“What! Wh-“ Wild cut himself off. “Yeah, you know what, that’s actually kind of fair.” He relented. 

“Hey! You didn’t tell us about Zelda’s reaction to you eating a rock.” Wind elbowed Wild in the side, a habit he’d picked up from Tetra.

“It wasn’t great. Just a lecture on how dangerous that could be, but then I just reminded her of that time she tried to force feed me a frog and she just kinda stared at me for a moment, then she turned and walked away.” 

“That’s great.” Wind laughed as he wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

“She tried to force feed you a frog?” Time said and sighed as Wild nodded his head. 

Goddess, the groups antics, especially Wild’s, were gonna turn his hair grey at this rate. 

Not that he’d have it any other way. 


End file.
